A Vampire's Love
by sweetchick14
Summary: A 16 year old vampire falls in love with his friend and that just puts her in danger. my summary is bad so just read. plz review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a rather chilly summer night; all was quiet except for the sound of the crickets chirping loudly. Ana lay sleeping peacefully under the covers of her bed. The light from the street lamp glistened through the half opened windows casting shadows across the wall. A dark figure suddenly appeared in her room, standing at the foot of her bed. It slowly walked over and knelt beside her bed; staring at her, admiring her beauty. Reaching his cold hand out he gently touched it to her soft cheek. She moved slightly but did not wake up. He gave a little smile revealing his rather sharp fangs. Finally Cayden stood up and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
Just as he was about to leave another figure appeared in the room, it was another vampire. Both stood frozen for a second, just staring at each other with cold eyes.  
" What are you doing here David?" Cayden hissed through his clenched teeth.  
" I thought I would just stop by to have a little midnight snack," David said as he walked closer to where Ana lay sleeping. But before he could get any closer Cayden was over there ready to fight. In this fight David had a little bit of an advantage; for he was eighteen and Cayden was sixteen. David swung a punch sending Cayden backwards and knocking over a lamp.  
Ana suddenly woke up, startled by the crash. She looked over and saw the two figures fighting on the ground. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She was to frightened to move, so she just sat there watching in horror as the two wrestled on the ground.  
Then she noticed that the younger one looked like her friend Cayden.  
"Oh my gosh! Cayden!" she practically screamed. He heard her but was too busy trying not to get knocked out to answer her. David got to his feet and headed towards Ana once again. Cayden pushed him back onto the ground, but David locked his hands tightly around Cayden's neck. He struggled to free himself but there was no hope.  
Then unexpectedly Ana was hovering over them and smashed a vase over David's head. "Did I really just do that?" she thought to herself while heading towards her bedroom door. Just as she was reaching for the handle David slammed into her sending her to the ground, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she saw him pull a knife out of his pocket as he headed toward her. He bent down and slashed it across her right cheek. As the blood trickled down her cheek he licked it with a satisfying look on his face. " Hmm. I think it's time for my midnight snack now." He said.  
She could see the hunger for blood in his eyes. She desperately looked over at Cayden for help but he just lay slumped over against the wall. Ana crawled backwards until she came against the wall and there was nowhere left to go. He pulled her up from off the ground by her neck. Chills ran through her body as she felt his breath against her neck. "Please don't" she pleaded with him frantically as she tried to squirm away. "I'm going to die" she thought to herself as she began to feel more and more helpless in his grip.  
Just as he drew his fangs toward her neck Cayden crept up behind him and punched him in the stomach. He let go of Ana and she fell to the ground.  
" Get the hell out of here!" Cayden screamed to David clenching his fists tightly.  
" Oh I am, but don't worry because you haven't seen the last of me" he said with an evil smirk on his face, then disappearing into thin air.  
Cayden went over to where Ana lay on the floor. " How could I let this happen to her." He thought to himself. He carefully picked her up into his arms and flew out of the window. He knew it was safe to take her since her parents were out of town for the week. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Ana began to come into consciences she realized she wasn't at home anymore. She was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a small, old house, where at, she was not certain. The place was dark and light by a few dim lights. She stood up for a second but then a ghastly pain went through her body sending her back onto the couch.  
That's when Cayden entered the room carrying a wet rag in his hand. She looked at him in fright for she didn't know what was going on. He noticed the look of fright on her face. " Ana, it's okay. I promise I won't hurt you" he said reassuring her. For some reason that was all she needed to hear, she trusted him since he was one of her good friends.  
Cayden gently wiped the cut on her cheek with the wet rag. Ana flinched in pain. "Sorry, I know it hurts but we got to clean it up so it doesn't get infected." He said to her.  
" I know." She answered as she closed her eyes slightly, she felt so weak.  
" Anywhere else that asshole hurt you?" he asked.  
" Well, he did slam into my stomach." She answered.  
He slowly lifted up her shirt half way revealing a big bruise across her stomach. " I swear I'm going to kill him for this" Cayden muttered to himself.  
"Thanks for saving me from that monster." She said, then realizing that he too was also a vampire. " Umm... but not that you're a monster, oh you know what I mean" she said getting frustrated with herself.  
Cayden smiled slightly, " It's okay. I should be thanking you, you're the one that saved my butt when he was choking me." He answered starring into her radiant green eyes. " No, I can't keep letting myself fall more in love with her. It will just put her in more danger." He scolded himself.  
" I suppose you have some questions for me, don't you?" he asked her while taking a seat next to her on the couch.  
" Yes, quite a few. But hmm.where do I start." She said.  
" Well, I better go get some food and soda then cause where going to be here a while." He said as a joke.  
She laughed at his sense of humor. "Ouch" she said as the laughing had caused her more pain in the stomach. "He's always had a good sense of humor. Oh no, why do I keep falling for him! I cant, he's a vampire." She thought to herself.  
" Are you okay?" he asked her.  
"Yea, I'm fine" she lied to him.  
" So have you always been a vampire?" she asked him.  
" No, I was just transformed into one about a year ago by David, the one who tried to bite you. He wanted me to be his partner in crime but after I turned I refused, unlike him I still had some good in me. And now we're worst enemies. He screwed up my life. That's why I dropped out of school, because I can't be out in daylight. And it seems as though he'll do anything to hurt me. Even hurt the one's I love." He exclaimed.  
"Oh no, did I just say love." He thought to himself.  
" He love's me?" Ana wondered.  
"But how'd he know about me?" she asked inquisitively.  
" He spies on me some times. And I guess he must have seen us hanging out enough to figure out that we're good friends" he answered.  
" Why didn't you tell me you were a.. vampire?" she struggled saying the word. It all seemed so weird.  
" Because I didn't want to risk our friendship. I figured if you found out you wouldn't be my friend anymore. I don't blame you if you don't want to be my friend right now. I don't know how you can even stand being here with me!" He said. Her eyes met his, they were dark and cold but somehow she managed to find warmth in them. " No, I would be your friend no matter what! It doesn't matter to me. Your still the same old funny, caring Cayden I've always known." She said to him.  
" Really?" he asked as a smile began to form on his face.  
"Really" she answered.  
Then before either one of them knew it they were kissing. Suddenly Cayden jerked away from Ana.  
" No, I can't. I'm sorry." He said looking down at his feet.  
" But why?" she said with a hint of hurt in her voice.  
"Because I don't love you that way." he lied to her  
"Oh." was all she could say.  
"Where's the restroom?" she asked.  
He pointed down a hallway.  
She slumped down onto the bathroom floor and buried her hands in her face crying. At the same time Cayden sat there feeling worse than ever.  
"Damn why do I have to be a vampire! Why does it have to be this way? I do love her, with all my heart. I would die for her!" he muttered to himself.  
Somehow she fell asleep in the bathroom crying. After awhile Cayden went to check on her. He found her slumped against the wall sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently set her down on his bed. He covered her up and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Oh how much I want her" he said to himself as he looked at her one final time before closing the door. The one thing he didn't tell her is that he did kill humans for food. That was the only way for his survival. Weather he liked it or not, he had to and he felt like crap for doing it. 


	3. chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

     As the night drew closer Cayden's hunger for human blood began to grow. Ana was still sleeping in his bed and he didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't want to take any chances of David coming back. Cayden wasn't quite sure what to do. He couldn't just have Ana stay here forever but yet he knew David would be back for her. He's all ready had a taste of her and wants the rest.

      As he sat in an old, torn chair he heard some slight movement from behind him. He turned around to find Ana walking slowly down the hallway. Her long golden brown hair covering her face she gave him a slight smile.

"Oh no, what do I say to her?" he quickly thought to himself.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured to her, afraid of what her response will be.

    " It's okay, I understand. Well, actually I don't but right now everything's confusing. But it's okay." She said.

     He was surprised that she wasn't going off on him, not that he didn't mind. But he wouldn't blame her if she did. 

     She walked closer and sank down into the couch. She sat there for a moment studying him. He looked paler than usual and weak.

     " What's wrong?" she asked him.

     " Huh…oh nothing." He answered, surprised by her question.

     " Well, by the looks of you it seems as though something's wrong." She said wanting an answer.

     " If you insist on knowing…. I'm hungry" he said

     " Then why don't you just get something to eat from the fridge, or is there nothing in there?" she said realizing then by the look on his face that he meant something else.

     " For blood, I need it to survive. It's been a day since I've had any." He answered feeling embarrassed by what he had just said. 

      Ana wasn't quite sure what to say. " B…b...but I thought you weren't evil. I thought you didn't kill humans." She said.

      " See all vampires have some evil in them, it just comes along with the package. I didn't choose to be evil , or to be a vampire." He said sadly thinking of how his life use to be before he became one of them. Before he became  a vampire.

      "So then you do kill humans?" she asked hoping that his answer would be no. 

     He nodded his head, feeling like crap. " I wish it wasn't that way. I do eat the blood of animals too but as every vampire knows you need human blood to survive. I can live off animals for a while but sooner or later my vampire instincts crave human blood and it's as thought I can't control myself. But I do try to take the blood of homeless people. Or someone who wont be missed too much." He told her.      

He almost expected her to move away from him, or to be totally freaked out but she just sat there starring at him in a caring way.

      "Then go eat, don't worry about me I'll be safe here until you come back" she said encouraging him to go.

      " No, I cant. If David were to come back for you…."he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to. She knew what he was getting at.

      " And if you were here when he came what would you be able to do since your so weak?" she asked feeling as though she made a point. 

      "But…" he didn't get to finish his sentence for Ana interrupted.

      "Just go! I'll take a shower and clean up while your gone" she said.

    " Man I never knew she could be so demanding. She always seemed so shy." Cayden thought to himself.

     "Ok, I'll go, but don't leave. And I'll be back in an hour. And here take this just in case you need it." He said while handing her a long, sharp knife. And then he disappeared out the front door.


End file.
